Rainy Day Pervert
by Simmering-Tofu
Summary: "Ne, don't you hate rain? On humid and rainy days perverts come out." I nodded demurely. She was right, rainy days did bring out perverts. How did I know? I'm a pervert myself... HinataxNaruto


**The first story for my 'obsession' stories... It has been fun. The plot is from one of the side stories of Charming Junkie. I'm so cheap I can't come up original ideas right now. I have a lack of inspiration and food but I felt like writing. Poor excuse i know...  
**

**Disclaimer: I struggle to keep my dead goldfish alive, so do you think I could own Naruto? He'll die in a day.  
**

* * *

"_Today will be a rainy day for Konoha, the minimum temperature is…__" _

I smiled. Why am I smiling? Cause there was going to be rain.

This meant I could do what I wanted to do most.

My favourite pastime.

"Ne, don't you hate rain? On humid and rainy days perverts come out." said one of my so-called friends.

I wanted to yell out that if her skirt wasn't so short, no one would grope her but instead I nodded demurely.

But she was right, rainy days did bring out perverts.

xXx

_I'm a pervert myself…_

"Ah! Your umbrella has a huge hole in it! It's pouring down with rain, what are you going to do?"

_A little rain won't k__ill anyone. Besides the hole isn't THAT big. _

"I-I'll just walk home quickly." I said instead.

"Well, I've got a part time job to go to, see ya."

I waved back.

xXx

I love rainy days. Have I explained why yet? Well it's a secret so promise you won't tell anyone!

Everyday at four, I spy on someone. My target? Uzumaki Naruto. That's all I know about him.

So what's the link between the rainy days and my favourite pastime?

Well, in order to be inconspicuous, I stare through the hole in my umbrella to see what is going on.

I'm a genius aren't I?

So, some information on my specimen? Well… He lives in the flat above me. That's about the only thing normal about him! He's strange but always full of life. Like for once I saw him trying to do the chicken dance. But wait there's more, he did it nude. This is where the pervert part comes in. I should have looked away and went off. But no, I was transfixed on the dancing nude.

Someone should arrest me.

Today the rain was coming down heavier than usual. Well that was good. More time for me to 'observe' him.

I peered through the hole of my umbrella trying to cover my actions.

Hmm he's making curry, hah. He just burnt his tongue when he tired to taste it. Idiot boy, he should have used a wooden spoon! I was getting really fond of him…

My first impression of him was a weird guy who laughed a lot. When he first moved in, he came over to our family and bought us radishes. Radishes you ask? How queer.

Today, there wasn't anything out of the blue. For his standards at least. Today he was trying to do handstands. I winced when I heard his heel crack against the sliding glass door.

He twisted his body so that he'd avoid landing head first. After taking a deep breath he positioned himself to try again. But suddenly he stopped. I cocked my head, wondering what was wrong; maybe he hurt his back (or his brain)? He wobbled. I got my cell phone to contact an ambulance just in case he collapsed. Suddenly he regained his balance and pivoted.

Then suddenly he was screaming, the ray of his sunbeams shining too bright for me to bear.

"I didn't steal it!"

I jumped up in shock when he looked over. I turned to walk away as naturally as possible. I stopped short when I heard the sliding door open. He ran out of the door, donned in nothing but a thin T-shirt and runs, he rushed past me.

Then suddenly he stopped. He pivoted to face me and saw me staring at him in astonishment. He scrutinized me as if he was calculating something. Without warning, he grabbed my wrist and began to run.

Behind us, I heard two men (their voices were too low for a female) banging on his door, demanding him to open it.

Not knowing where we were going, we wandered around the town. I noticed that his hand never stopped holding onto mine.

I felt pleased.

We stopped in front of a ramen stand, instantly our stomachs started growling. We looked at each other and started laughing.

When we've ordered our ramen, he turned towards me and smiled.

"What's your name?"

"Hyuuga Hinata…"

He smiled a gazillion watt smile, "I'm Uzumaki Naruto. Nice to meet you!"

I could do nothing but shy away from his bright smile.

He coughed suddenly as if trying to cover his embarrassment.

"Yeah, it must be pretty scary if someone just grabbed you off the street… I had to just in case you told them in which direction I ran…"

"No!" I said too loudly. Diners turned around to look at me, I lowered my head and spoke in a softer voice, "I really didn't mind."

"Really?" Naruto laughed, "Then we should do this again some time."

_Sometime huh?_

We talked a bit more, but I found that I couldn't look at him directly. It was fine when I was peeping through my umbrella, but for some reason I can't look at him in the eye.

This is weird.

xXx

_There is a 100% chance of rainfall in Konoha today, so make sure you have your umbrella's ready!_

"Hey Hinata, why do you seem so happy when they announce that there's going to be bad weather?"

I turned around, embarrassed that someone had witnessed my pervert smile as I pressed against the window, smiling at the rain.

"I'm not happy." I said with a flush on my cheeks. I knew it was there, my ears were burning up…

"Are you okay? Cause like seriously, you've been staring off into space recently. Ever since the time it rained really badly."

Of course I wasn't okay, my mind was twisted, I enjoyed peeping. It's so sad… Sad to think that I'd get so excited over it.

I mean he's much better than any manga I've read. He's always so energetic. His mop dance the other day was hilarious!

I wonder what he's doing today… I peeped 'inconspicuously' through the hole in my umbrella.

Today he was on the balcony, he was shouting into his cell phone. His cheeks were watery, from the rain. Or were they tears?

He caught me staring. I looked away and started walking towards the complex.

Just as I was about to step in, he rushed out of the door.

"I'm going to forget and have fun today!"

For the second time, he grabbed me by my wrist and dragged me away without my consent.

This time we didn't go to the ramen shop. We went to the beach. Yes the beach, even though it was raining heavily and it was freezing.

When we rested in a shelter near the shoreline of the beach, he looked at me directly in the eye and asked.

"Do I look that shifty?"

_Hmm. Wh__at did he mean by that? _

I look away unable to answer…

"Damn! I am shifty!"

"No! It's not that! It's just…" I didn't know how to describe him. Words failed me. "I know you're a good person Naruto." I finished lamely.

Naruto gave me a million watt smile. "Thanks Hinata!"

To my horror, I could feel myself blushing.

We sat in a peaceful silence. We didn't want to break the tranquillity.

I have decided to be honest with myself. I think… Rain or shine I want to see him. It's not because he dances naked, nor the fact that he always laughs. It's because his eyes sparkle…

I lay in my bed and looked up to my ceiling. I heard the door to his apartment open.

He had come home.

I heard him stomp heavily on the ground as if he was tired. I heard a door slam close, a momentary silence then a large flush of the toilet. The pipe wheezed as he turned on the tap. I closed my eyes and smiled. It feels oddly comforting to know where he is.

I wonder if this is another form of stalking.

xXx

_Today, there will be a zero chance of rainfall in Konoha! Finally the rainy season has ended. Get your hats ready for summer!_

I walked home, slightly disappointed. Does that mean I won't be able to see him anymore?

"Hold it!" I hear a loud exclamation in front of me. It was Naruto!

He was grabbing a blonde woman by the arm, but she pushed him away and walked off.

I ogled at her big chest. Unconsciously I walked up to him, so close I could catch the whiff of shampoo he used.

It was then he noticed my presence.

He gave a small shout of surprise. "Where did you come from? What are you a ninja?"

I looked away shyly.

"Hey, wanna go somewhere? The ramen shop has a two for one special!"

He grabbed my wrist and led me to the ramen shop.

Who was that woman? She was much too old for him. But maybe he's into that kind of stuff?

I'm a failure as a peeping tom. I want to peep inside Naruto's heart. But I can't even look at him in the eye!

xXx

"What is up with you Hinata! You're in the height of weird!"

I looked at my pink haired friend with a lazy eye. "Nothing, it's just that the person I think I like has a girlfriend."

"Call the hospital!" she screamed to the class, "Hinata's got a crush!"

I looked away disgusted at that fact that I had confided her.

"Look," she said, patting me on the head. "To cheer you up I'll take you to this karaoke bar I know. It'd be super fun!"

We entered the bar, it's a small bar but it was packed. The receptionist led us to our room. We passed through a long corridor, I saw a flash of yellow.

I looked back and saw Naruto and his 'girlfriend'. I walked on trying to forget what I saw. This proved it. They were together.

That was when I heard, "I'm telling you I didn't take the money!"

Two workers heard his exclamation and sneered. "Of course he did it, that money was for Shizune's farewell party. What was it, a hundred bucks?"

"That's right. It's actually $150. All the money we collected was put under the cash register."

"You were in charge of the money weren't you?"

"Yeah, it was last Monday. I remembered that I closed the shop at three-thirty. But then I forgot something and came back half an hour later. The envelope that the money was in was gone! He must have nicked it!"

"But why was it Naruto's fault? I mean all of us knew that the money was kept there."

"He's the only one without an alibi. He said he was making curry at home at four. What kind of alibi is that? I wish the manager would hurry up and fire him."

I realised that I was no longer walking alongside Sakura, and had stopped to eavesdrop on the worker's conversation.

"This is why I didn't approve for high school students to work here. And no matter how hard we press him, he doesn't seem to confess!"

_What wa__s this person saying?!_

I walked towards the conversing pair.

"He's an embarrassment to our bar!"

-Smack-

I just slapped him. "You're the embarrassment you retard!" I heard myself shouting.

Sakura who had been looking for me rushed towards me.

"What are you doing!" she shrieked.

I ignored her. "Naruto is innocent! Don't put him on the same level as you! Last Monday he really was making curry!"

Naruto who had walked into the corridor turned around as he heard his name, he yelled out. "What's this all about?"

No one bothered answering him; they were too busy watching me yell at the pair of workers.

'On Monday last week, at 3.58pm he was making curry. So he's innocent!"

"What?" the worker drawled unable to comprehend what had just happened.

"Then on the next day he was mop dancing, on the next day he was pretending to sing the opera, and on the day after that he drank half a litre of milk and dropped the other half on his foot. A _little_ before that he was dancing naked BUT…"

"Huh?"

"He's really creative and full of life and would NEVER do anything like stealing-"

"Hey, what's your problem! Why were you watching Naruto like that?"

I didn't bat an eyelash, "That's because I'm a pervert and I've fallen for him! Isn't it obvious?!"

There was an awkward silence after that. It was only then did I realise that there was a large audience listening to my confession and Naruto was in the audience! He gazed at me astonished and I could do nothing but hang my mouth open.

What did I just say? Oh. My. Life. My heart could stop beating right now. I turned a ridiculous shade of red, wondering what I should do next.

Then the lady with the big chest stepped forward. "Is this true?"

I looked down at my shoes and said softly. "Yes, Naruto has always been at home at around four. Well ever since the rainy season…" I looked away. "The landlord could probably confirm it." I finished weakly.

"Thank you," the large chested woman said before raging at the receptionist.

"See I told you! I knew my sweet little nephew would never do something like that!"

"Whoa! Don't say that Tsunade," Naruto cried embarrassed.

_Nephew?!_

"And don't you dare call me Tsunade either! Where is your respect for your elders?! You should grovel at my feet and hail me as Tsunade-sama. I even got out of the office for you."

_Nephew!?_ That means…!

"So that means," the receptionist said with an unnaturally dark aura. "The only people who could have took the money were you two." his index finger pointed to the workers that I had slapped.

"I would LOVE to hear your explanations."

"Manager!" they cried feebly in unison.

_Manager?! __Since when were desk receptionists managers?_

"You were the only ones at the shop then."

"Manager…." they whimpered.

Naruto's aunt held my hands. "I'm ever so thankful! How can I repay-"

"I'll take it from here," Naruto said, slapping away Tsunade's hands and replacing them with his own.

He looked straight at me in the eye. For some reason, today, I could look back at him. "Thank you for proving my innocence."

Then, still clutching my wrist he pulled my out of the bar and into the rain outside.

He suddenly halted and clenched his other hand into a fist as if he was in pain. There was a brief silence before he sank onto the ground. I noticed that his hand was still grabbing onto my wrist.

Not that I minded.

I looked down at him.

"Why did you say you that liked me at a time like that?"

_I really just might…_

"It's almost as embarrassing as someone seeing you dance naked."

_Be a failure as a peeping tom…_

I sat down beside him. Ah, what I sight we must've been. Two idiot teenagers blushing in their springtime of their youth.

_I don't think I can peep on Naruto anymore. His ears are red…._

xXx

"_And next is the weather report! It's a fine day today with no clouds in the sky, it's a perfect day for a picnic! Enjoy the summer!"_

_Argh… When it's summer and it's a clear day, I can't use my umbrella. But even so… _

I looked up and saw Naruto smiling and waving at me.

"I made some curry today, wanna try some?"

_I want to peep at him so badly I can't seem to help myself…_

"Yeah."

* * *

**How did you like it? Be an angel and review.**


End file.
